


Project: MYM

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has never had a date for prom, but things are a little different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project: MYM

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/20989.html?thread=9037053#t9037053) on EPM! Unbeta-ed vomit-inducing fluff, I'm sorryyyyyy.

"Damn it," Jongdae hisses vindictively, slamming the door of his locker shut with the back of his elbow as he glares at the offending material which has just been pasted up on the wall next to him, then at the poor unsuspecting member of the student council who's scurrying off to the next location to continue on his job. "I can't believe it's time for prom _again_." 

"Why?" From beside him, Yixing's usual dimpled smile is on full display, and Jongdae has to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the girls around them who have erupted in dreamy sighs. "Don't you look forward to it? The entire school is practically going bonkers from the news." 

To the others, it might seem like an odd sight for Jongdae and Yixing to be seen talking to each other in the open, and the thought that they're even _friends_ to begin with is probably an incomprehensible one in itself. Jongdae can see why, though, as he turns around to face Yixing, balancing the thick stack of books in his arms to prevent them from falling to the ground. Zhang Yixing is nothing like Jongdae, when he's dressed like this – a form-fitting tank top with a flattering denim jacket thrown on around his shoulders, and a pair of jeans that accentuates the muscles of his calves, trained through years and years of dancing. He's practically a super star in their school, unlike Jongdae who's always in ratty old sweaters and pants which are too baggy for his own good, and his eyes are perpetually hidden behind a pair of spectacles with a thick, black frame. 

But Jongdae has always been a fan of comfort over style when he's in school, so whatever. The friendship he's formed with Yixing since they were in kindergarten is more important than anything else anyone can say about the drastic difference in the way they present themselves to the world, anyway. It just happens that the school saw the way Yixing could _dance_ and fell in love with his form, propelling him into the realm of high school stardom. And then there's Jongdae and his, well, penchant for books. 

"Going bonkers, huh." Jongdae laughs in spite of his annoyance. "That's not the kind of vocabulary the general population would expect coming out from _your_ mouth, of all people." 

"Why?" Yixing smiles his Jongdae-smile, tilting his head to the side from a habit he's never learned to shake off, "I don't think it's anything special."

"Especially nerdy, you mean. It sounds more like the sort of word people would expect _me_ to use, you know. With me being out of the cool crowd and all." Jongdae intentionally drags out the word 'cool' in a way he knows would make Yixing groan in exasperation, which Yixing actually does. They've been stuck together for so long that Jongdae has all of Yixing's quirks memorised, and it's kind of a consolation that Yixing has never changed despite having so many pairs of eyes on him. He's still the level-headed kid Jongdae has always known, even better still that he gets to keep Yixing as his best friend. Jongdae knows everyone's vying for the coveted position, but he'll be damned if he ever relinquishes it. 

"Stop it," Yixing shoves at Jongdae playfully, but he's quick to steady the stack of books in Jongdae's arms before they're sent crashing to the ground. "You know I don't care about cliques. I like hanging out with you, and it's all that matters." 

Jongdae thinks about the amount of times Sehun and Jongin – two of the most popular kids in school – have invited Yixing to hang out with them only to be snubbed by Yixing himself, and grins triumphantly. "True, that." 

"So–" Yixing stresses, and Jongdae turns his head a little to look at his friend. "–are you ever going to tell me why you seem to be dreading the prom this much? It's not so bad, is it?" 

Jongdae scrunches his nose a little. "You wouldn't know. You're always travelling somewhere during prom season." He says, then adds without sounding sorry for himself, "It sucks because no one ever asks me out to prom. It's such a bore to be attending it alone, if you know what I mean." 

Yixing seems genuinely surprised by Jongdae's words. "Really? You're one of the most interesting people I know. Those people out there have no idea what they're missing out on."

Jongdae laughs and shakes his head. "You are not most people. Not superficial like them, anyway. Are you going to attend prom this year, though?" 

"Hmm," Yixing hums, looking thoughtful before shrugging a little. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know who to go with." 

This time, it's Jongdae's turn to shove at Yixing, causing the boy to lose balance and bump into the wall since he hadn't expected it. Jongdae's smile is smug when Yixing fixes a half-hearted glare at him. "Don't worry, half the school's population would probably throw themselves at you if you'd asked." He tells Yixing, who rolls his eyes and laughs. 

"Go to class, Jongdae."

₳

( _"Have you ever realised–" Jongdae says as he pulls out his phone from his pocket. "–that there are different sides to your smile?"_

_Yixing, who'd been smiling amiably at a group of his admirers – they've been flocking around him ever since Yixing had shot to school-wide fame after his performance at the school's annual show, because no one had been expecting for quiet, quiet Yixing to be hiding such insane dancing skills up his sleeves – turns around to regard Jongdae with another smile, one that actually reaches his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asks, and Jongdae takes the opportunity to snap a photo of him._

_"This." Jongdae pushes his phone towards Yixing when the latter tilts his head in confusion. "The way you smile at me and at the others; I don't know how to describe it, but it's_ different. _In a good way, of course."_

_"Oh," Yixing says, as if finally in understanding. "Let's call it my Jongdae-smile, then. The smile that's reserved just for you."_

_Jongdae rolls his eyes and laughs aloud, shuddering playfully in response. "I think you overdosed on the cheese powder on the pizza."_

_Yixing ignores his jab and pours more cheese powder onto their pizza, anyway._ )

₳

Jongdae rushes home the moment school's out three days later, the excitement washing over him because of what he had found sitting in his locker when he'd returned his unneeded textbooks after classes. He's bouncing through the doors of Yixing's house next door the moment his bag has been properly discarded in his room, waving a piece of paper in the air.

Yixing, who'd been preoccupied with strumming a random tune on his guitar, looks up in confusion when Jongdae practically yells, "Someone asked me out to prom!" 

"Oh?" Yixing muses aloud, though his smile and gaze is distant when Jongdae hops onto his bed like second nature. It's not his Jongdae-smile, which Jongdae finds odd considering the good news he brings. Yixing had been genuinely concerned about his lack of a prom date, and _yet_. "And who is that?"

"I don't really have an idea–" Jongdae grins sheepishly when Yixing fixes him with a withering look, before stuffing the piece of paper under Yixing's nose. "–but! I found this in my locker this afternoon."

 _I overheard your conversation with Yixing in the hallways the other day_ , the words on the paper read, _and I figured I should start pursuing you for real now. Will you go to prom with me?_

The frown on Yixing's face is unmistakable when he's done reading. "And you think this isn't a prank, why?" He asks, pointing at the printed words on the paper. "Anyone can type this up and stuff it into your locker."

Jongdae's indignant as he snatches the paper back and keeps it safely in his pocket before Yixing can even dispose of it. "It's called the thrill of guessing, Xing. What do you know about it?" 

Yixing shrugs and picks up his guitar once again, this time playing Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours_. Jongdae narrows his eyes at Yixing, knowing that his friend is doing this on purpose; Jongdae can never resist the temptation to sing along with Yixing's guitar playing, especially when Yixing picks his favourite songs. "I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic, Jongdae." Yixing chuckles, ignoring the glare Jongdae's fixing him with. "I thought you hated the idea of going to prom." 

"One can always dream," Jongdae comments, but he gives in to Yixing's insistent strumming and starts to warm his vocal cords up. He keeps his nonchalant façade up nonetheless, not wanting to seem desperate even if he's in front of Yixing who has practically known him all his life. "Also, I might consider attending prom, just to find out who this secret admirer of mine is." 

"Don't get yourself hurt" is all that Yixing tells him, before Jongdae's warm voice fills the spaces between them, lulling them into a routine of singing and playing whatever song that comes to mind. Jongdae doesn't know if Yixing knows this, but he likes the way Yixing's muscles move against Jongdae's back with every note he plays. 

Yixing's presence is always so comforting.

₳

"You're not very low-key swooning over your secret admirer's antics, you know."

Jongdae's in the midst of reading yet another letter from the anonymous person who'd asked him out to prom, when someone sticks their nose into Jongdae's private space and scares the living daylights out of him. Jongdae swerves around sharply in preparation to yell a string of profanities, only to have the words die in his throat when he realises just how close he is to Yixing's face, _Yixing's lips_. Yixing seems to have realised that fact belatedly, though, and takes another few seconds before he backs away from Jongdae, leaving a comfortable enough distance between them.

Jongdae wonders if his cheeks are as red as Yixing's seem to be, or if Yixing's heart is beating as rapidly as Jongdae's is, and his mind won't let him off the hook, reminding him repeatedly of how he had very nearly kissed his best friend square in the lips, albeit accidentally. 

"Jesus, Xing," Jongdae exhales, feeling oddly breathless and lightheaded from the close encounter. "Don't ever do things like that again, or I might actually suffer from a heart attack and drop dead on the ground."

Yixing's expressions are unreadable when Jongdae blinks again. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't so zoned out." He says, tone a little displeased, and Jongdae can't fathom why. He's supposed to be happy for Jongdae, considering the amount of times Yixing has asked him to find someone to date. "Seriously, you're a little too invested in this whole thing. You're going to get hurt real bad if you keep your hopes up." 

Jongdae frowns at Yixing. "I thought you'd be glad for me. That I might potentially find someone who actually likes me for who I am." 

He winces when Yixing shuts his locker a little too loudly, and waves everyone else on when they stop to stare at the pair. 

"I _am_. I just don't want you to be upset if and when you find out it's all but a hoax." Yixing tells him, and the frown finds its way to Jongdae's face once again. 

"Then I'll deal with it myself if and when things boil down to that," Jongdae says defensively. It's the only time he's ever been this interested in someone else apart from Yixing, and he honestly wants Yixing to stand by his side of things go awry along the way. Judging by the way things are progressing between them though, Yixing seems more likely to throw a scathing _I told you so_ at him when Jongdae finds out it _is_ indeed a prank. 

In the end, Yixing sighs exasperatedly and throws his hands up in defeat. "You know what, do whatever you like. I'm not going to say anything else about this _secret admirer_ of yours if you're so transfixed over it." 

Yixing's gone before Jongdae can slot another word in, and Jongdae feels oddly hurt by his best friend's remarks, as well as the apparent cold shoulder Yixing has just given him.

Things aren't supposed to be like this between them.

₳

It's two Mondays later that Jongdae receives yet another letter in his locker – only this time, a beautiful mask of blue and black accompanies it.

 _I heard that the theme for prom this year will be a masquerade ball_ , the letter reads, _and I thought we could get matching masks so that you'll be able to find me with ease_. 

Jongdae hums in appreciation at how meticulous his secret admirer is, and it reminds him fondly of Yixing himself, who's always looking at the most minute of details, always ensuring that he'll achieve perfection or near-perfection in everything he does. At least it answers Jongdae's lingering doubts of how he should pick out his secret admirer from the crowd. 

He's about to run around in search of Yixing out of excitement, wanting to show his best friend that his secret admirer means business after all, before he remembers about their little fight the other day. Even though Yixing and him are talking and back to their routine of hanging out together before and after classes, things aren't exactly the same between them anymore. For one, Jongdae knows that he can't share anything about this anonymous admirer of his with Yixing any longer, considering how his facial expressions would sour considerably when Jongdae accidentally touches on the subject. 

With that thought, Jongdae sighs and pockets the mask in his bag, keeping it hidden from view while he patiently waits for Yixing's classes to end. He wonders if they'll ever be able to fix things between them at all and return to the way things were before. 

The last thing Jongdae wants happening is for Yixing to think that Jongdae's replacing him with someone he doesn't even know. Jongdae would never do that, but sometimes curiosity would kill the cat.

₳

He finds comfort in their daily routine of lying on Yixing's bed after school, playing music together and taking a nap after, homework left forgotten until later in the night. This day is no different.

Yixing's seated on his carpeted floor, strumming a random tune on his guitar, while Jongdae lays spread eagle on Yixing's bed, his knees dangling off the side of the bed. At times like these, Jongdae likes the serene look Yixing wears on his face as he focuses on the chords. Unbeknownst to many others out there, Yixing's actually quite the avid composer, and Jongdae has the privilege of watching him at work. _I want to make it big on the entertainment scene someday_ , Yixing had told him once, back when they'd just stepped into the high school realm, _and I want you to be there with me_.

Except, Jongdae thinks dismally, that he will never quite have the courage to sing in front of an audience. It doesn't even matter that his family members and Yixing all think that he has a great voice that's suited for the big stage. Jongdae is more than content if he could do this with Yixing in private, serenading each other with their voices. Yixing has long since stopped pushing Jongdae to audition for their school's talent shows. Even though Jongdae's an outgoing person at heart, he'd rather lay low in the high school scene which is full of backstabbing and double-faced people. Only Yixing knows how huge of a prankster he actually is, and he's keen to keep it that way. 

"Say," Jongdae speaks up while Yixing's busy figuring out a chord on paper, filling up the silence which has settled in. Jongdae dislikes the silence. "Are you going for prom this year? I mean, you're not going travelling or something, are you?"

It's an innocent enough question, and Jongdae's thankful that Yixing expressions doesn't waver as he glances up at Jongdae, guitar pick between his teeth. Yixing shrugs, before removing the object from his mouth. "Why not? We _are_ graduating soon. It will be an experience or something."

"Have you found someone to go with?" Jongdae asks, then bites on his lower lip nervously when he realises how the question can be taken wrongly. He doesn't mean to boast that he had managed to get a partner for prom within the first week of its announcement. 

"No," Yixing purses his lips in thought, anger still nowhere to be seen, and for that Jongdae is glad. "But I don't see why I can't go alone, you know. Enjoy the music and stuff." 

Jongdae props himself up on his palms, and stares at Yixing as though his best friend had just grown an extra head. He stops short of telling Yixing that the whole point of the prom is _not_ to go alone, considering that's what made Jongdae miserable and reluctant to attend prom in the first place. Then again, Yixing is special in ways that others are not. "I can go with you, if you want. It'd be boring to be there alone."

Yixing laughs and pats Jongdae's knee fondly, as though he had just told a great joke. Jongdae's skin tingles pleasantly from where Yixing's fingers had been in contact with it. "You already have a date. It would be unfair for me to steal you away from him – or her, whatever – for the night. I'm sure I'll manage somehow." 

"But–"

"Don't _worry_ , Jongdae." Yixing cuts in again, smiling his Jongdae-smile which seems a little off this time. "I'll survive." 

Jongdae wants to continue pursuing the matter, but Yixing has picked up his guitar and has started strumming another familiar tune on it once again. If it's not a sign that Yixing wants him to drop the matter before he gets pissed, Jongdae doesn't know what it is.

₳

The prom date looms faster than Jongdae had anticipated it to. At the same time that Jongdae continues to receive letters from his secret admirer, his friendship with Yixing grows even more strained bit by slow bit, and he doesn't like it at all.

It's not like Yixing to be like this, always jealous that Jongdae's attention is invested in his secret admirer who still remains a mystery, when Jongdae is more than willing to sacrifice his time to be with Yixing. Yixing doesn't even have to ask, really, not when Jongdae can't even reply to these letters his secret admirer drops in his locker. He honestly doesn't know why it's an issue, and Jongdae is upset because Yixing would rather keep mum than to tell him what's wrong. 

They're never like this – always raising their voices at each other for something insignificant, always angry, always frustrated. Jongdae hates that one anonymous figure can do so much damage to his friendship with Yixing, and he's sorely tempted to call this whole prom nonsense off, considering that it's the main reason why he's even at odds with Yixing to begin with, but something juvenile within Jongdae _wants_ to prove to Yixing that he can be happy without Yixing, if he insists on being such a green monster. 

Eventually, they had stopped hanging out after school altogether, simply because Jongdae's tired of hearing Yixing's sarcastic remarks about Jongdae's secret admirer, many a time unprovoked. Jongdae's not insensitive enough to keep bringing up about the subject, but Yixing seems to be able to find a way to land on the topic, anyway. 

Above all, Jongdae _hates_ feeling upset at Yixing at the end of the day, when all he wants is to listen to Yixing playing the guitar or his piano. 

Jongdae feels the worst on the actual day of prom, though, when Yixing's mother drops by to visit the same time he bounds down the stairs in his newly-bought suit. The way her eyes widens in surprise when she sees him is telling – obviously he's been ditched – the words that leave her mouth moments late even more so. "Jongdae? Why are you still here? I thought you'd left with Xing an hour ago!" 

Jongdae hates that he can only muster a weak smile and an even weaker "I'll see you around, Mrs Zhang" as he steps out of the door without further elaboration, feeling his heart sink into the deepest pit of his stomach the moment he's out of the house. He can't imagine what Yixing might've told his mother about Jongdae's prolonged absence from their household, but he suspects he might have lied about them having to study for their college entrance exams. 

(They never do study for exams without each other's presence.)

In fact, his heart feels so heavy and upset by the time he arrives at the school's entrance, that Jongdae feels sorely tempted to turn around and walk home instead, the mask of blue and black held loosely in his hand. Jongdae feels entirely out of place, even if he's without his spectacles today, opting instead to pop in a pair of contact lenses so that his glasses won't get in the way of him wearing his mask – simply because Yixing isn't by his side. 

Out of their twelve years of friendship, Jongdae rarely ever attends any school functions without Yixing there with him. Even when Yixing had skipped out on the previous proms in favour of his travels back to China with his parents, Jongdae would stay home with his PlayStation, knowing that he won't be missing anything much even if he did not attend prom.

He's never missed Yixing's presence this sorely until today, and he can't help but wonder if he's lost a friend because of his desire to get a date. 

In the end, Jongdae sucks in a deep breath and makes the decision to step into the gymnasium, where the party is already in full swing with loud music and raucous laughter, bodies dancing too close on the dance floor. Through the small slits in the mask, Jongdae tries his best to locate the banquet table where his secret admirer had asked to meet in one of the letters Jongdae has received, heart thumping in sync with the bass beats of the music. His mind, though, is focused on rehearsing the words he intends to deliver the moment he meets this mysterious person who's been sending him messages the old-fashioned way.

Jongdae's breath hitches a little when he finally finds the person he's been looking for – and, to his surprise, it's actually someone of the same gender, dressed in a neatly-pressed black suit that compliments his figure perfectly – leaning against the banquet table as he sips on a fruit punch. As promised, the other boy is wearing a mask that's identical to Jongdae's, and his heart stops beating for a brief moment when his secret admirer flashes a smile at him, revealing the most attractive dimple on his right cheek.

And then Jongdae does a double take, because the smile screams familiar to him – almost as though it's _Yixing_ smiling back at him. He shakes his head mildly to ward off those thoughts. He must have been thinking about Yixing a little too much for his own good, because there's no way Yixing would do such a thing. He wouldn't have been this upset at Jongdae for swooning over the letters in his lockers if that was the case. 

With another deep breath, Jongdae walks towards the boy who has abandoned his drink and straightened up in anticipation. He doesn't even say 'hi', which he knows is rude, but the words which have been playing on his mind repeatedly pours out of his mouth the moment they're close enough for the boy to hear what he's saying over the loud music.

"Look–" Jongdae breathes, "–I really appreciate your attention and interest, but I'm really sorry I can't stay for the night. I realised that I've upsetted a person who means a lot to me, and I won't be able to live it down if I went ahead and enjoyed myself if I can't make sure he's enjoying himself, too. So I– I'm sorry. I hope you'll be able to find someone else to spend the night with you." 

He stops and lets the words sink in, and the impact hits him hard, because how could he have realised only now that Yixing is and always will be an integral part of his life?

Surprisingly, the boy still smiles amiably at what Jongdae had said, and Jongdae's eyes widen when he plucks the mask right off his face. "Are you sure you want to do that? My efforts will go to waste, Zhongda." 

For a brief moment, Jongdae's brain can't even begin to comprehend what the hell's going on. In all his seventeen years of existence, there's only one person who'd call him in that manner – the Chinese version of his name – and that's Yixing. After all the hostility Yixing has shown him over the weeks with regards to Jongdae's secret admirer, Jongdae really can't believe that the exact same person is looking back at him behind the mask. 

" _Yixing?!_ " Jongdae growls very belatedly once everything begins to fall into place (not really). "What's the meaning of this?" 

Yixing shrugs nonchalantly at Jongdae's question, which is infuriating considering the amount of stress Yixing had put him through. He's so unfair, but still Jongdae _wants_ to kiss him. What the hell. "Well, I wasn't sure if you liked me the way I do you, so I had to take the risk. I know now, though." 

He seriously considers lunging at Yixing and wringing his best friend's neck. "The angry outbursts? The jealousy streaks? The _ignoring_?" He grits out, the last word stinging him badly in the chest, because not talking to Yixing for a couple of weeks is the most excruciating part of this whole experience. 

The wince that shows on Yixing's face is his only saving grace, and it dampens the rage within Jongdae a little. "That was me acting, sorry. You know how I took part in that drama production and all–" 

Yixing doesn't get to finish his sentence, however, for Jongdae has already acted on his thoughts and has pressed his lips against Yixing's soft ones, not caring if anyone else around them are watching. Everything he's been worrying over for the entire night has melted away and replaced by an intense feeling of relief, and he kind of wants to cry from the overwhelming emotions, because Yixing is a jerk and _he likes him so fucking much_ , but he doesn't. It'll turn into such a messy affair. 

"I prefer it when you have your spectacles on," Yixing comments offhandedly against Jongdae's lips moments later, his arms still wrapped snugly around Jongdae's waist, and Jongdae just has to ask _why_. "You look hot without them, and people are staring too much. I prefer keeping you to myself, if you know what I mean." 

It startles a laugh out of Jongdae, who pulls away and rolls his eyes at Yixing to reward him for his comments. "Shut up and continue kissing me already. You have a lot to make up to me."

Yixing grins, and does just as Jongdae had asked.


End file.
